A Song
by 135315
Summary: Rukato & Rikato: She secretly loved to sing, luckily he was there with her.


**A Song – Mild Rukato **

**By: 135315**

Disclaimer: Darling, I don't need to own Digimon to write fanfiction.  
_  
**A/N:** Not exactly a Rukato, but definitely them in it. _

**A Song**

He had been watching her for as long as he could ever imagine. Still, didn't get just a tad tired of that sweet melody.

Call the boy a stalker but there is only one person knows that he's been working shift every night outside the very bedroom of Makino Rika. Well, a _digimon_ as a matter of fact: Just one of a kind, Rika's_ partner_ – Renamon.

Quite peculiar why the faithful and devoted digimon as one would hide clandestine from its owner, perhaps she felt it is not needed to tell. Or it's just a secret for only_ his_ and _its _ears to be heard.

Every night, before Rika goes to sleep… Takato was the only one there watching her. Through at first, it had scared Takato when she started brushing her ginger hair and hummed the tune that he had never heard before. Walked in on her by accident, although _this_ mishap, Takato is willing to do every night.

He would look through her translucent washi paper.

_**iii**_

_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset, and when the moon shines through the darkness, we can find the path that leads us Home, and on the way you… Maybe…_

_Sing me a song…_

"Back again, Takato?"

Eyes enlarge with surprise, he turned back and only to see Renamon standing motionless under the influence of the silhouette shadow. Renamon studied Takato for a while, sharp cobalt eyes tracing through the so called prowler, instead of giving him a cold and harsh dismissal, she nodded gradually.

"I see you've been spying on Rika."

Takato chuckled. "Spy..? I prefer studying, spy sound like a dirty word."

"But that is what you are doing, isn't it?"

"..Sure," He shrugged.

"I hate saying this but," Renamon shifted closer to him, "You better leave. Before Rika finds out."

"But she didn't," Was his retort. "Unless you want to spill it out to her."

"This is pathetic. I'm telling you, it'll be best if you leave, if she finds out… It'll turn ugly."

After her warning or _advice_ as Takato would think of it – He never really took heed of it. So what if she did find out? Rika would beat him up a bit and tell him never to mention that ever again. Just as he called her his _dream girl_.

As usual, he came back every night whether Renamon warns him or not. Day after day, Renamon might've thought this was getting old; she would soon join Takato listening to Rika's singing. While Rika, not minding if Renamon take note of to her singing, she had the brightest smile on. It had started when Rika hummed, then she added life to it, and it just seems so natural how that great melody pairs up with the sweetest lyric.

And for the first time.

Renamon know what music is finally like.

Same thing goes for Takato too, possibly.

He remembered the first time how the hypnotized Rika told him on the train: _I want to sing_. Takato laughed lightly at the minor recall. He remembered he got scared how Rika tried to kill him and finally mustered a: _Here's an idea, you put that down – And I'll sing with you. _

Al though they were a year back, he still could remember as if it was just yesterday.

Shutting his eyes in peace, softly humming with her in nodding, he heard the door slide open.

"Care to enlighten me?"

A callous and bitter voice struck him in his dreamland like a thunder.

"No, not really," Takato pressed bluntly.

"Get out before I do something nasty." Rika said stiffly.

"You're always doing something nasty,"

Then again, Takato revised, no... She has been much better than the first time he met her. She was a silver piece frozen in hard-cold ice.

"Go home."

"But I like it when you sing," Takato acknowledged.

"Go home and your mom can sing to you. Leave me alone."

He thought it was best not to argue; after all they sure came a long way for her to melt the block of hoarfrost around her. Better now than before, Rika's all: I'm-so-cool-I-make-the-ice-jealous type of girl.

"Alright, but I admit, if there's ever one thing I ask of you – it's definitely teaching me that song." After, Takato offered a cough and walked on chirping:

_And I'm all alone standing in your night; I wish that I could, maybe sing you a song, tonight…_

"That idiot, if he ever mention that to anyone…" Rika snarled to Renamon, brows furrowing, but her expressing seemed gentler.

"Hm," Renamon offered a muted cackle.

_**iii**_

Even Takato have lost count on how many nights he's been here, though Rika told him never to come again, obviously he don't care, and whenever she catches him, he'll find an either lame or dense excuse.

Surreptitiously, she has a secret, too.

_Promise that you will always be there…_

She turned around slowly, seeing an ashen shade from her translucent washi papered window. Her eyes twinkled.

_Good, still there._

And continued on.

_Hold my hand if I'm ever real scared…_

--------------

Fin.


End file.
